In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance for storing food in a storage space therein, which is shielded by a door, and is configured to keep food in an optimal state by cooling the inside of the storage space using the cool air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle.
The refrigerator tends to be enlargement and multifunction in accordance with change of food life and various tastes of users, and a refrigerator configured to have various spaces for use convenience of users and have a convenience device is launching.
For example, the refrigerator of the related art includes a rack partitioning a storage space up and down and a drawer arranged below the rack and drawn out toward a forward direction.
Meanwhile, the drawer applied to the refrigerator of the related art forms a storage space opened upwardly, and is provided to insert or draw food into or out of the storage space after the storage space is exposed by the user by forward pulling the drawer to allow the drawer to be drawn out.
At this time, since the exposed area of the storage space of the drawer corresponds to the area where the drawer is drawn out, the user should draw out the drawer more and more to put storage goods having a big volume or a long length into the drawer. Therefore, inconvenience occurs in use of the drawer if the volume of the storage goods is big when the user puts the storage goods into the storage space of the drawer.